Daisy Duke Curtis
by Hey Two-Bit Mickey's On TV
Summary: Steve/oc. Sisterfic. Daisy Duke Curtis finds out she has feelings for her brother's best friend. Lots of twists and suprises! Rating MAY go up later.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Yay this is my 2nd story! Still not done the 1st but this idea just popped up in my head and I had to** **get it down before I forgot BTW ****I do NOT own The Outsiders,**** but I would sell my soul to own Sodapop Curtis**

Ugh school I hate it! I'm not smart like my brother Ponyboy but then again I do better in school then my brother Sodapop did so that's good I guess, I mean I'm second track.

Well I should introduce myself shouldn't I? Hey there, I'm Daisy Duke Curtis and YES that's my real name and I kind of like it, it reminds me of my dad's originality. I mean sure he got it from a TV show but still who else do you know with that name?

Sometimes the guys in the gang call me Dais; little did I know they were calling me that because I'm always in a daze and day dreaming. Haha, real funny guys. Anyway I'm pretty much an average height and weight for my age.

I'm younger than Soda but older than Pony; 15 to be exact.

My hair is light brown and my eyes are green much too Ponyboy's dismay (he's not to into people with green eyes even though he has them, I know weird right?) I haven't had many boyfriends but I figure it's because I'm not a skank and don't wear too much makeup, and don't swear like a sailor or in other words because I'm not your average greaser girl which my brothers are extremely thankful for.

My oldest brother Darry would kill me if he saw me looking like Dally's girl Sylvia or Angela Shepherd. Speaking of Angela, I'm dating her brother Curly. It's pretty unfortunate for my brothers though considering they don't like him or trust him. At all.

I mean sure he's a hood but he does have his moments. I'm not sure why but things have been kind of awkward between us lately. So let's talk about the gang now. There's Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Dally, Two-bit, Darry, and Steve. I've known them since-

"Daisy! Are you paying any attention to this lesson?"

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when Mrs. Henderson hollered.

"Um no sorry I wasn't" Well that's why they call me Dais!

**A/N: Yes, I realize the Dukes of Hazzard didn't come out until 1979 but I like the name so I'm sticking with it and sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. The Talk

When the last bell rang I practically ran to my locker because I wanted to leave that hell-hole a.s.a.p. I waited for pony and Johnny outside because we usually get a ride with either Two-bit or Steve.

Hopefully it was Steve today because if it was Two-bit I'd rather walk, I'm not ready to die in his old death trap he calls a car. Unfortunately it was Two-bit's turn. Guess I'm walking.

"Hey kid! Ready to go?"

"Uhh actually I think I'm going to walk today Two-bit, but thanks anyways."

"Well ok see ya later then!"

I started to walk home when I felt someone's arm snake around my waist and a husky voice whisper in my ear,

"Hey baby what are you doing walking by your lonesome?"

To say I was scared shitless would be an understatement. I screamed and turned around fast and punched the guy in the face to my surprise (and his) because truth be told, I suck at fighting, and right when I was about to run I noticed who it was…Curly; with a smug look on his face.

"Holy shit Curly! Thank you kindly for traumatizing me you little shit!"

"Thank you kindly? You're welcome kindly I guess haha." He was obviously amused.

"I don't find you amusing." I said smiling, which of course was unconvincing.

"Ya ya, so you going to the drive-in tonight or what?"

"You have such a way with words." I said sarcastically

"Ya, I think I'm going to be the next Picasso." I gave him a confused look then laughed,

"Picasso was an artist; I think you mean Shakespeare."

"What's it matter they're both dead." He mumbled while lighting his cigarette.

"Well anyway, yes, I'm going to the drive-in tonight."We started walking again.

"Well do you want me to pick me up at your place tonight and we can go together."

"Sure, why not."

"K well I'll see you tonight, bye babe." He said as he kissed me and started walking to his house.

"Bye." I yelled back as I walked into my house.

"Hey Soda!" I said enthusiastically to my big brother lounging on the couch.

"Hey! Just the baby sister I wanted to see."

"Oh what about?"

"Sex." He said plain and simple.

"Ummm ya, well the thing is I have lot of homework to do sooo ya I guess I'll have to take a rain check on that…Bye!" I tried to beat it outta there but halfway to my room he shouted,

"This can't wait!" _Darn so close!_

"Aww come on Soda!"

"Sorry kiddo but I promised Darry that I'd talk to you and it's either me or him, take your pick." I sighed in defeat

"Go ahead." I said with my head down. I wonder if I tell him that I pretty much know everything then he'll leave me alone.

"Well you've been going out with Curly for a while now and you know what kind of rep he has…not a good one" I nodded in agreement.

"So I'm hoping that you didn't do anything with him because I know you know better." He took a deep sigh and continued,

"Well you know about condoms right?" I nodded yet again.

"And you know they can break and well it doesn't take a lot to get a girl pregnant, I mean all he really has to do is cu-" his sentence was cut short (thank God) when someone walked in, it was Steve. MY HERO!

Now's my time to escape. I ran over to Steve and hugged him

"God Bless you Steve Randle!" I shouted then ran to my room (and locked the door). I heard Steve's faded voice,

"Ha what was that about?" I looked in my vanity mirror and noticed how red my face was from blushing so much cause of that 'little talk'. _Oh God!_ I said to myself. I'm not usually uncomfortable around Soda, he's usually the one I talk to 95% of the time about Curly and how my date went and stuff like that, but this was just too much for me!

Might as well start on the homework. The next thing I knew it was 8:50. SHOOT! Curly will probably be here around 9. I shot up out of the chair and started to pick out something to wear: jean shorts, and a red cami.

Darry will probably tell me to cover up even though I'm barely showing anything so I'll just wear a black hoodie to please him.

**HONK HONK** That must be Curly, he's not polite enough to come to the door like a gentle man. I rolled my eyes at his antics and headed out.

"Bye Guys!" I yelled as I headed out the door.

"You're not off the hook! I want to finish the talk I started before I was interrupted!" he said then playfully glared at Steve. Steve returned it with a light punch to his shoulder.

"Ya ya ya…" I said as I left. "Hey Curly."

"Hey." And we were off.

*****okay, so I worked pretty hard on this chappie to try and make it long for you guys so I'd love you forever if you'd review…be nice! Especially since I was having a hard time writing that "little talk" scene between Daisy and Soda ~hides head in embarrassment~ lol REVIEW!*****


	3. Awkward moments & Cheaters

***** As we all know ****I DO NOT own The Outsiders**** (only in my head *****

The movies was…well boring, but it's not like we watched the movie anyway if ya know what I mean haha. Oh gosh I'm starting to sound like Curly. I got home around 11 because he and I went to the Dingo afterwards. When I walked in Steve was lying on the couch.

"Hey Stevie"

"Hey" I walked into my room and got changed into my pj's, which were rather short but it's not like anyone would see anyways. I started to get hungry around 12 so I went to get cake it was pretty dark but I didn't bother to turn the light on. I got some cake and sat on the couch but the couch felt pretty weird.

"Uhm hi?" I immediately jumped up

"Steve?"

"Ya thanks for that lap dance."

"Shut up." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Ahh I'm just kidding. So what are you doing?"

"I got hungry." Silence filled the room and I said,

"Well this is kind of awkward so I'm going go to bed, night."

"Ya haha, night."

Great, I was practically in my underwear when I sat on Steve's lap. I hope he doesn't change the story up then tell someone even though I know he probably will.

The next morning when I walked in the living room the whole gang was there and the whole room was filled with wolf whistles, whether it was because of my shorts or the Steve thing last night, I wasn't sure. I just went back to my room and got ready to go to school.

"Bye Darry." I said as everyone got in Steve's car but there wasn't enough room for me

"Don't worry Daisy you could always sit on my lap." Steve said teasing me.

I just rolled my eyes. I ended up sitting on my little brother's lap, ya it was weird but it beats walking. I headed to my classes and took a nice nap during them hehe. Two-bit and I decided to stay for lunch today instead of going to DX like we usually do. Leave it to Two-bit to smuggle beer into school.

"Dais can you do me a favor and throw this out for me?"

"Sure."

I walked over to the trash can and I'll never understand why they put the trash cans so far from the tables. And when I turned around it felt like my heart sunk to my stomach. I saw Curly sucking face with some sleazy girl. I was speechless I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of me. So I stood there for I don't know how long just gawking at them until I finally said,

"Curly?"

The girl that he was kissing gave me a smug look and said,

"Who's this babe?" Curly obviously didn't know what to say.

I just started to back up with tears streaming down my face. I seriously cared about him. He was inching towards me and I turned around and walked back to the table.

"Daisy come on! It wasn't my fault!"

Is he serious? What does he mean it wasn't his fault? I wonder if he knows how stupid that sounded. I just sat back down at my table with Two-bit giving me a concerned/curious look. Curly was now at the table just standing there.

"Would you just please talk to me?"

Yeah right. I had no intention of talking to him right now especially in front of everyone so I just gathered my school books and went to my locker unfortunately he followed me the whole way.

Its ok I know how to get rid of him. I walked into the girl's room. Right when I was about to break down, in walks Curly.

"Can you take a hint Curly? I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Well then just listen, I-"

"No, there's absolutely nothing you can say right now."

"Well I just wanna tell you the truth." I stayed quiet waiting for him to continue.

"I've been seeing her for about two weeks."

"You're unbelievable!" I started to leave but he blocked the door.

"I'm not done talking."

"Well I am." I punched him and left.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**REVIEW!**...please


	4. Just Maybe

I feel so stupid, he's been dating someone else the whole time. I'm not sure why but I feel like doing something out of character right now, something to take my mind off of Curly.

I knew Buck was having a party tonight and I knew Darry wouldn't let me. Perfect. I'll just sneak out when they're asleep. After hours of getting ready, they were finally asleep.

I creaked open my door and took a look out. All clear. I slowly tip toed out. I was now on the porch but the glow of a cigarette made me freeze.

"Where ya goin at this time?" said a calm voice from behind.

I turned around and my eyes met with Steve. What's up with me keep running into Steve.

"Out."

"Darry is letting you go out now?" he said with disbelief.

"Don't worry about it."

I walked off the porch and headed towards Buck's. Buck's looked a lot like I thought it would…and smelled. The room was dark and smoke filled with loud music and people talking loud.

The place reeked of alcohol and sex. It was pretty crowded too. There was people dancing, people drinking, people playing poker, and people on the couch with girls on their lap.

"Hey baby how's it going?"

"Um it's going?"

"Here let me get you a beer."

One beer turned into two then two turned into three and eventually I was taking shots and was "rip-roaring drunk" as Two-bit says.

I stumbled onto the dance floor with lord knows who and started dancing. The next thing I knew, Curly was hauling me out. He picked me up and started walking somewhere but I was to out of it to figure it out or even ask. I soon recognized my house with the light on. Uh oh.

"Alright kid go ahead inside, I ain't coming in 'cause I'm not about to get my head kicked in by seven guys." I stumbled into the house and Darry was sitting on the recliner with his head in his hands. When he heard the door open his head shot up and everybody's eyes fell on me.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick!" Aw man my head was spinning.

"Darry **hiccup** would ya stop yelling?" I said leaning against the door frame.

"Oh my God, she's drunk! Soda, help her get to her room."

"Hey there Sodaaa, when'd you get so tall?"

"I'm the same height as the last time you saw me."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" I started cracking up like it was the funniest thing I ever heard.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and Soda by my side.

"Psssst Soda! What happened last night?" I asked while poking his side.

"Well good morning to you too. Darry wants to talk to you by the way."

"Ughhhh" I groaned. I got up slowly and walked to my door. When I got to the kitchen Darry was sitting there.

"I'm not even going to lecture you all I'm going to say is that I'm very disappointed in you, I thought you were smarter than that, it better not happen again and you're grounded for three weeks." Then Darry got up and left.

Well at least its Saturday so no school. There was absolutely nothing to do so I basically lay around and watched T.V. the whole weekend which wasn't all that fun. When Monday rolled around I was actually excited to go to school to get out of the house.

School was uneventful as usual. When I got home Steve was in a pissy mood. Seriously it was like PMS.

"Hey Steve what's wrong?"

"Me and Evie broke up."

"Oh that sucks, sorry."

"Na its ok I didn't really like her anyway."

"Oh then what are you mad about?"

"Well I just like this other girl but I don't now if she likes me."

"Well then you should ask her."

"Na, she's too good for me."

"I bet you she's not Steve. You're extremely nice…when you want to be but still you get the point and your funny and if it wasn't for the awkward moment that I'm still embarrassed about, I'd say you were pretty cute too."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, of course. Well I'll see ya later I have to do homework."

**{-*-~-*-}**

Three weeks later; Three LONG weeks later after school I stopped by DX because I was going to walk home with Soda. When I got to DX I heard Steve and Soda talking. Now I'm not usually an eaves dropper but I couldn't help my self:

"Hey Soda can I talk to you?"

"Sure Steve what about?"

"Well I was thinking about asking this girl out but I'm not sure if I should." Aww Steve, he should totally ask this girl out, she'd be stupid to turn him down.

"Why wouldn't you ask her out?" asked Soda.

"Well a lot of reasons but-"

"Wait! Is she cute?" I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Well ya but-"

"Well then you should ask her out." Soda said simply.

"There's more to it than that; I don't only like her for her looks, she's really nice and funny."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"Because…she's your sister."

My jaw immediately dropped and so many thoughts flooded my head. Did I like him back? Maybe. My thoughts were interrupted when Soda spoke again,

"Well I uh think you should ask her out. I bet she'd say yes."

"Really?"

"Ya but just please if you guys do go out please keep the details to yourself." Then they both laughed. I walked in.

"Hey Soda, hey Steve."

"Hey" they both said simultaneously.

The walk home was quiet and I couldn't help thinking what it would be like if Steve was my boyfriend.


	5. The Drive In

**A/N: ****I DO NOT own The Outsiders****…unfortunately**

When we got home I headed strait to my room to think things over. I think I'm actually starting to develop feelings for Steve. It's hard to think with everyone wrestling in the living room so I'll just go to the park. Before I got to the door I heard Steve say

"Can I talk to you for a minute Daisy?" Oh God this is it!

"Sure." So we went out to sit on the porch.

"So listen I was just wondering-"

"I know, I heard you at DX." I stated awkwardly.

"Oh, good. So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Uh I thought you said you heard?"

"Oh I did, but I wanna hear you ask." I said with a smirk.

"You're evil."

"Ya, I have my moments."

"K well I guess you're not going make this easy for me…"

"Nope."

"Do you uhh want to go out with me?" I gasped dramatically.

"Well I don't know Steve this is all so sudden I mean I wasn't even expecting this!" Aw man I love messing with him, he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Steve, I would like to go out with you."

"Cool."

"Ya, now we just have to tell my brothers…or at least two of them."

"Why only two?"

"Because I have a feeling that Soda already knows." I said with a laugh nodding my head towards the window.

Steve looked at the window and saw Soda with two thumbs up smiling. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

(-:*:*:-)

So this was the first night out with just me and Steve as a couple. We were going to the drive in and I was excited…until I saw Curly with one of his sluts. This should be interesting. Curly looked directly at me and I looked away.

I could feel him burning a hole through me. I guess Steve noticed because he put his arm around me and we got seats far away from him. "I'll be right back I have to pee." I said. "Oh ok haha" On my way back to the bathroom Curly stopped me.

"So you bounced back quicker than I thought." He said.

"Ya so do you." I said nodding towards the girl that was behind him.

His cheek was bruised form where I punched him.

"Ha well if this is a trick to make me jealous…" he leaned in my ear and whispered "it's working" I pushed him away and said,

"I'm not sure why I ever liked you. You're the biggest pig I've ever met."

"Uh I love it when you talk dirty." **(*YES THAT LINE WAS FROM GREASE, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF*)**

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood to argue I just wanted to get back to my date with Steve but of course Curly wouldn't let that happen; he stopped me and said,

"Come on why don't you give me another chance?"

"Because I know you'll do it again, you're so pathetic and I should've listened to my brothers about dating you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Do you honestly think that Randle is better then me?"

"Yes, I do." Then Steve appeared and pulled me away from Curly.

"Hey Randle! Where do you think you're going? She was mine first."

"Ya well you messed up a good thing so now she's mine." Well I sure feel loved.

"Ya know what? You can have her; I got myself a better girl anyway." Curly put his arm around Evie.

Evie was just popping her gum obnoxiously with a smirk on her face. That must have hurt Steve something awful because it sure hurt me.

"You can have her Shepherd; she wasn't nothing but a slut." Then Evie buts in.

"Well at least I ain't a damn drunk!" she was referring to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't act all innocent, I saw you at Buck's."

"Oh ya I saw you too, swapping spit with everyone who came in contact with you."

"You little bitch!" The next thing I knew she was charging me like a damn elephant!

As I told before, I suck at fighting. We were rolling around on the ground and attracting a crowd I just kept throwing punches and praying to God that I wasn't missing. I saw blood and then I started to freak.

I have this thing about blood; I can't stand it! I've been like that since a year ago when my parents died.

I was in the car with them when they died; don't ask me how I survived because honestly I have no idea. Just a miracle I suppose but anyway there was blood, a lot of blood. It was like a horror movie. I'd never see that much blood in my life.

Everyone in the gang knew about my blood-phobia, Curly knew about it too. Almost as if someone read my mind I was pulled away by…Curly? I was shaking because of the blood that was on my hands.

"Shh, its ok baby, its ok" Curly was holding my hands away from me so I wouldn't see them and started wiping them on his shirt. Ya, I told you Curly has his moments.

"Shepherd!"

"Not now Randle!" Steve lifted my chin so that I was facing him.

"Are you okay?" I just nodded my head.

"Come on I'll take you back home."

Curly looked like he wanted to protest but he received a death glare from Steve and decided against it. When we got to my porch Steve spoke,

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened tonight."

"It's ok."

He lifted my chin like he had before but this time, he kissed me! It was pleasantly strange because his kiss was more gentle then Curly's.

"Night." He said when we broke apart. I walked in my house that night thinking that was one of the best/worst days of my life.


	6. Reckless Party

**A/N: I DO NOT own The Outsiders (I'm still waiting for S.E. Hinton to e-mail me the rights, haha just kidding)**

**Tap Tap Tap** What was that? I looked at the clock in my room; it read 1 A.M. in big red letters. I looked out my window and saw that it was Steve. I opened my window and let him in.

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I found a way to make up for our date."

"How?"

"Do you wanna go to a party?"

"At one in the morning?"

"Ya."

"Umm I don't know, I mean I'm still recovering from the last party."

"It'll be different this time."

I was thinking this over. When I suddenly remembered the first time I got drunk; last year when I just turned 15.

_Two-bit and I got drunk for no apparent reason. Well actually I was going through somewhat of a rebellious stage .Well, long story short I ended up in a heated make out session with Two-bit. Ughhh! I still get grossed out when I think about. Two-bit will never let me forget it either, he always holds it against me._ _**Back to reality**_:

"So do you want to go?"

Well what've I got to loose besides Darry's trust, my brothers' respect, and pretty much my social life if Darry finds out.But what could _really_ go wrong? If I don't drink I should be fine. Right?

"Sure, I'll go."

Minutes later I was ready to go; I locked my bedroom door and put a bunch of pillows on my bed and covered them with a blanket to make it look like my body (just in case). We decided to sneak out of the window instead of using the front door.

As soon as we walked in Buck's, I immediately lost sight of Steve.

_"I'm gonna kick his ass."_ I said to myself. Now what do I do? Well I'm bored. I looked over and saw a game of shots going on and I got tempted.

_"No, I promised myself I wouldn't…I lied!"_ Ten minutes of shots later I was pretty tipsy and to make it worst, I still couldn't find Steve!

"Steve!" I yelled as I stumbled through a crowd of drunk people.

There was a big circle of people watching and anticipating a fight that broke out. Then I heard sirens and red and blue lights and the only thing I could think about was 'Where the hell is Steve? And how do I get out of here?'

"Daisy!" I heard my name being called from across the room and ran (well attempted to run) to Steve.

Truth be told I was EXTREMELY scared because if I get caught by the fuzz, me, Pony, and Soda could end up in foster care. Steve noticed I'd been drinking and could barely stand right so he picked me up and beat it out of there.

When we were clear of any cops Steve put me down but had his arm around me just in case. Good thing too cause I tripped over my own feet! He caught me though, after he laughed. Typical Steve, enjoying someone's misery. I swear I'm gonna get him back when I'm sober.

"Geez Dais, how much did ya drink?"

"I dunno…" We got back to the house and snuck through my bedroom window and Steve laid me on my bed.

"Mind if I crash here?"

"No, go ahead." Then he lay beside me and we fell asleep. I was just happy that I didn't get caught.

**A/N****: So this was pretty short I guess. REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS & HAPPY AUTHOR! Love you guys!**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON…PLEASE**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. The Prank

**A/N: **_**Sigh, **_**I still don't own The Outsiders but it's on my to-do list**

I had a major hangover in the morning but I managed to hide it from my brothers. The gang however was a whole other story. Two-bit was the first to realize and of course he made loud noises purposely but I couldn't tell him to shut up or my brothers would get suspicious.

That's ok though because I'll remember this the next time he has a hangover. Steve, Soda, and Darry eventually left and Pony went to the movies with Johnny.

"Some party last night huh?" asked Dally.

"Pshhh ya right." I said running to the bathroom to puke up my breakfast.

"Yup ol' Daisy here is turning into a regular party animal ain't she?" said Two-bit. I came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch.

"There's another party tonight. What do ya say Daisy? Haha!" Two-bit asked while placing his arm around my shoulder.

"No Two-shits, I will not be your drinking buddy tonight or ever for that matter."

"Haha feelin' feisty today aren't cha?"

"Possiblyyyy."

We were all in the living room (except for Darry, Soda, and Steve) watching cartoons when Steve and Soda came barging through the door,

"Daisy! Daisy!" Soda shouted.

"What?"

"I had a great idea!"

"Ok? What was it?"

"We should play a prank on Darry and I got a good one in mind but I need your help."

"Ok sure sounds like fun! What do I have to do?" I asked curiously.

"K, all you have to do is dress up like a _real_ greaser girl."

"Are you crazy? I don't have a death wish! I kind of like my head so I'd prefer it not getting kicked in!" Everyone started to chuckle.

"Aww come on Daisy! It'll be funny!"

"Ya, funny for everyone but me!"

"Please Dais…" Great now he's giving me his puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"FINE!"

"Great! Now go get ready."

"Well there's a problem; I don't know how to do this." Then Dally said,

"Don't worry about, I'll call Sylvia, she'll help you."

"Great." I mumbled.

**Knock Knock** "She's hereee." Two-bit sang in a creepy voice.

Sylvia barged in with a big bag, dragged me into the bathroom, and went strait to work. First she put on cover up, and then she put on a lot of eyeliner on my top lid then my lower (she put in on really thick too.) After that she put on mascara and lastly, lip gloss.

"Here." She threw me some clothes. "Get changed."

I did what she said. I felt naked. It was an EXTRA SHORT black mini skirt, a red tube top, and a push-up bra underneath. Sylvia started teasing my hair and hair spray was invading my lungs.

"Done!" She exclaimed very proud of her work.

I started to leave the bathroom,

"Wait!" she said, then she handed my a pair of very high red pumps.

"Uhh Sylvia, these are a little hard to walk in…" I said stumbling out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get use to 'em. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Stay AWAY from Dallas."

"Ew, no problem there." Then she left. I walked out of the hallway holding on to the walls for dear life. I came into view of the gang and then everything went quiet.

Everyone was staring at me and I was really uncomfortable because I'm not use to this much attention. Then Steve spoke,

"Wow." I sat on the couch receiving awkward gawks from everyone.

I uncomfortably pulled a blanket over myself and Soda started laughing. Minutes later someone shouted, "Guys he's here!" I took the blanket off and we all stared at the T.V trying to act normal and not laugh. Darry walked in exhausted from work.

"Hey guys." At first he didn't noticed when he walked by but then he did a double-take and stared at me.

"What! Why? How are you...Why are you? What the hell are you wearing?"

"What do you mean Darry?" Soda looked like he was going burst if he didn't laugh soon, so he started cracking up.

"Is this funny to you Soda? You're sister's dressed like a damn slut and all you can do is laugh?"

"Dar…Dar…haha…Darry, this was just a joke haha!"

Darry looked confused for a second then cracked a smile, rolled his eyes, and went to his room. Then he poked his head out and said,

"If I ever see you dressed like that again I'm going to send you to a convent." I smiled.

"I know, I know."

"Well Soda I hope that was worth it haha." I said.

"Oh believe me, it was worth it. Especially since I got a picture of his face! Haha."

He pulled out mom's old camera from behind his back. I just laughed and went to my room to take this crap off. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was Steve.

"Watcha doing?" he asked.

"Getting changed into decent clothes."

"What's the rush?" he asked coming into my room and bent over to kiss me. I shut the door with my foot and leading us to the bed.

I wasn't planning on doing anything, especially with my brothers and friends in the house. I think we were about to go pretty far though because he started to take my shirt off until we heard Soda yell,

"Where the hell is Steve?" I looked at Steve and laughed.

"I think you should hide."

"I think you're right." Steve hid under my bed and Soda knocked on the door.

"Where's Steve at?"

"How am I supposed to know, he probably left." He gave me a suspicious look then he glanced over my shoulder in my room to see if Steve was there. He left but was still unconvinced.

Steve emerged from under the bed and smiled.

"I'm going to go before I get the tar beat out of me." He gave me one last kiss and then climbed out the window.


	8. She Did What?

Steve and I have officially dating for a week. How girly do I sound right now? It was early morning and I walked in the kitchen and saw Soda making breakfast.

"What's cookn' good lookn'?"

"Green pancakes, want some?"

"Uh I'll pass" So I sat on the counter and ate cereal instead. Steve walked in.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I got hungry." He replied simply.

"Haha what?"

"You guys are the only ones with cinnamon cereal?" He said it as if I asked a stupid question.

"Oh well excuse me."

"Want some?" He asked with his mouth full of cereal.

"Well as attractive that is, I'm allergic to cinnamon."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Hmph go figure."

"Aw man we're out of milk" Soda complained.

"I'll go run to the store and get some, not like I have anything better to do." I offered.

So I'm walking to the store and you'll never guess who I saw outside looking trashy (as usual). Well it's none other than Evie. She's talking with Sandy, Soda's girlfriend. I never really liked Sandy, I think its cause she's always bossing Soda around but he's too blinded with love to see it.

When Evie saw me she said,

"Well look who it is, Daisy Duke Curtis hahaha."

Ok, if that was an insult to my name, bitch is going down.

"Oh calm down Evie, it's not her fault she's a slut." Sandy said with venom in her voice. I raised my eye brow and said,

"I don't think Soda would appreciate you calling me a slut."

"Oh please, I have Soda wrapped around my finger."

"Well if you want to keep that finger I'd suggest you shut the hell up about my brother."

Now I know that wasn't like me but I'm not about to let her get away with treating my brother like crap. She gave Evie a look and then looked back at me.

"Evie, would do you say about showing her what happens when you steal people's boyfriends?"

As much as I hate to admit it, I was scared. Seriously! Two against one. How is that fair? They both had demonic looks on their faces.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground receiving kicks and punches everywhere. It was embarrassing but I did manage to get a few punches in. As much as I wanted to cry, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

If there's one thing Dally taught me it's NEVER let ANYONE see you cry. Something flashed in front of me but I couldn't see what. Then all of a sudden I saw Kathy, Two-bit's girlfriend.

Great now it's three against one. She's probably here to finish me off. But wait. I watched in awe as Kathy pulled Sandy by her shirt and started throwing punches at her. Then Kathy grabbed Evie and threw her off me.

Sandy and Evie left and I was still shocked. Kathy offered her hand and I gratefully accepted it. Kathy was a pretty girl. She had short, unnatural blonde hair (just the way Two-bit likes them) and was kind of tall, she was skinny.

You'd never be able to tell she had muscles but she sure did.

"Thanks so much."

"No problem kid." She playfully punched my arm (which kinda hurt).

"You should get home before your brothers get worried."

"Ya, thanks again."

I didn't notice how bad my injuries were until I walked through the front door and Soda got that look in his eyes like he wanted to kill someone.

"What the hell happened to you?"

When I looked in the mirror it looked like I was mauled by a bear. I looked horrible. I had a big bruise on my cheek, my lip was busted and my other cheek was bright red. I turned back around to look at everyone and they looked pissed. I bet they thought a soc did it.

"Daisy! What happened to you?" Soda asked again.

"Your freaking demented girlfriend! That's what happened!"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"She jumped me!"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know because she's a psychotic nut?" Then Darry but in.

"Tell us exactly what happened." So I explained every little thing that happened then Soda spoke,

"You're lying, Sandy would never do that."

Ow that hurt. That was seriously the most horrible feeling I ever got; even worst then the time I caught Curly cheating on me.

"You're kidding me right? I swear on mom and dad's grave that's exactly what happened." There were tears streaming down my face.

"Well maybe she did jump you, but you probably deserved it."

"Soda!" I heard Ponyboy shout. I was speechless, everyone in the room was. Two-bit got up and put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me but I shrugged it off, went to my room, locked the door, and cried for I don't know how long. It must've been hours.

**Knock knock**

"Daisy? It's Ponyboy can I come in?"

I hesitantly got off my bed and opened the door. He came in and shut the door behind him. I laid back down in my bed and started to cry again.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"I…wouldn't know…where to…s-start." I said chocking on sobs.

"You can tell me why your crying." He said rubbing my back to comfort me.

"That was just the worst feeling in the world when your own brother doesn't believe you. He's my _brother_, he should believe me no matter what. Then when he said I probably deserved it; it felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. I would have never expected Soda of all people not to trust me."

"It's just really hard for him because Sandy's the first girl that he's dated that he really cares about. In his mind she's perfect in every way. It still doesn't give him a right to say that though and I'm pretty mad at him for it too. Daisy?"

"Hm?"

"If it makes you feel better, I believe you." I smiled. Even though I still felt horrible, I did feel a little better when Pony said that.

"Thanks." Eventually I stopped crying and I thought things over.

I decided to not talk to Soda for awhile. It'll give both of us time to cool down, even though I was mostly doing this because I knew it would annoy him.

**=~:.:~=**

The morning I woke up I heard someone making breakfast. It was Pony making eggs. Soda and Darry were sitting at the table.

"Morning Pony, morning Darry." Soda looked up at me as if he was gonna say 'What about me?' but he just stayed quiet. Pony and Darry noticed this and exchanged looks of curiosity.

"Do you want some eggs Dais?" asked Pony.

"Sure." I went to get a plate, put eggs on it at sat back down to eat. Then Soda said something.

"Um can you pass me the jelly Daisy?"

I knew this was an attempt to get me to talk or at least make some sort of interaction with him, but I didn't. I paid no attention to him, I didn't even look up to acknowledge that he was speaking to me. I just kept eating my eggs.

"Ohh I get it, you're giving me the silence treatment."

I just sighed and got some juice. When I finished eating I noticed that my brothers were done too.

"Here guys I'll take your plates." Pony, Darry, and Soda all lifted up their plates for me to take.

I intentionally skipped Soda's plate and washed the rest of ours. Soda looked annoyed, Darry sighed, and Pony looked like he wanted to laugh. When I was done Soda got up to wash his plate. I was feeling pretty satisfied with myself.

"I better get to school, bye guys!" I leaned over and kissed Darry and Pony on the cheek (of course leaving Soda out) and left.


	9. Help Me, Soda!

**A/N: ****I DO NOT own The Outsiders****…unfortunately**

When we got home I headed strait to my room to think things over. I think I'm actually starting to develop feelings for Steve. It's hard to think with everyone wrestling in the living room so I'll just go to the park. Before I got to the door I heard Steve say

"Can I talk to you for a minute Daisy?" Oh God this is it!

"Sure." So we went out to sit on the porch.

"So listen I was just wondering-"

"I know, I heard you at DX." I stated awkwardly.

"Oh, good. So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Uh I thought you said you heard?"

"Oh I did, but I wanna hear you ask." I said with a smirk.

"You're evil."

"Ya, I have my moments."

"K well I guess you're not going make this easy for me…"

"Nope."

"Do you uhh want to go out with me?" I gasped dramatically.

"Well I don't know Steve this is all so sudden I mean I wasn't even expecting this!" Aw man I love messing with him, he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Steve, I would like to go out with you."

"Cool."

"Ya, now we just have to tell my brothers…or at least two of them."

"Why only two?"

"Because I have a feeling that Soda already knows." I said with a laugh nodding my head towards the window.

Steve looked at the window and saw Soda with two thumbs up smiling. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

(-:*:*:-)

So this was the first night out with just me and Steve as a couple. We were going to the drive in and I was excited…until I saw Curly with one of his sluts. This should be interesting. Curly looked directly at me and I looked away.

I could feel him burning a hole through me. I guess Steve noticed because he put his arm around me and we got seats far away from him. "I'll be right back I have to pee." I said. "Oh ok haha" On my way back to the bathroom Curly stopped me.

"So you bounced back quicker than I thought." He said.

"Ya so do you." I said nodding towards the girl that was behind him.

His cheek was bruised form where I punched him.

"Ha well if this is a trick to make me jealous…" he leaned in my ear and whispered "it's working" I pushed him away and said,

"I'm not sure why I ever liked you. You're the biggest pig I've ever met."

"Uh I love it when you talk dirty." **(*YES THAT LINE WAS FROM GREASE, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF*)**

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood to argue I just wanted to get back to my date with Steve but of course Curly wouldn't let that happen; he stopped me and said,

"Come on why don't you give me another chance?"

"Because I know you'll do it again, you're so pathetic and I should've listened to my brothers about dating you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Do you honestly think that Randle is better then me?"

"Yes, I do." Then Steve appeared and pulled me away from Curly.

"Hey Randle! Where do you think you're going? She was mine first."

"Ya well you messed up a good thing so now she's mine." Well I sure feel loved.

"Ya know what? You can have her; I got myself a better girl anyway." Curly put his arm around Evie.

Evie was just popping her gum obnoxiously with a smirk on her face. That must have hurt Steve something awful because it sure hurt me.

"You can have her Shepherd; she wasn't nothing but a slut." Then Evie buts in.

"Well at least I ain't a damn drunk!" she was referring to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't act all innocent, I saw you at Buck's."

"Oh ya I saw you too, swapping spit with everyone who came in contact with you."

"You little bitch!" The next thing I knew she was charging me like a damn elephant!

As I told before, I suck at fighting. We were rolling around on the ground and attracting a crowd I just kept throwing punches and praying to God that I wasn't missing. I saw blood and then I started to freak.

I have this thing about blood; I can't stand it! I've been like that since a year ago when my parents died.

I was in the car with them when they died; don't ask me how I survived because honestly I have no idea. Just a miracle I suppose but anyway there was blood, a lot of blood. It was like a horror movie. I'd never see that much blood in my life.

Everyone in the gang knew about my blood-phobia, Curly knew about it too. Almost as if someone read my mind I was pulled away by…Curly? I was shaking because of the blood that was on my hands.

"Shh, its ok baby, its ok" Curly was holding my hands away from me so I wouldn't see them and started wiping them on his shirt. Ya, I told you Curly has his moments.

"Shepherd!"

"Not now Randle!" Steve lifted my chin so that I was facing him.

"Are you okay?" I just nodded my head.

"Come on I'll take you back home."

Curly looked like he wanted to protest but he received a death glare from Steve and decided against it. When we got to my porch Steve spoke,

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened tonight."

"It's ok."

He lifted my chin like he had before but this time, he kissed me! It was pleasantly strange because his kiss was more gentle then Curly's.

"Night." He said when we broke apart. I walked in my house that night thinking that was one of the best/worst days of my life.


	10. Should've Kept My Trap Shut

**A/N: Hello again to all of my LOVELY reviewers. I would just like to say thank you very, very much for your support for this story. This chapter is dedicated to Casey**

Some how word got out about the "little incident" that occurred the other night. Thankfully Darry didn't hear about it, but Dallas sure did and he wasn't too happy about it.

I was at home sleeping peacefully (that is until Dally came in and blinded me by opening my curtains).

"Hey kid, get up."

"Nooo I don't want to." I mumbled as I put my pillow over my head. Well that didn't fly to well with him.

"Come on I want to talk to you. So get up, get dressed, and meet me down stairs"

"…but wear something comfortable." He added as he left.

I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and got out blue shorts and a white tank top then I went to brush my teeth and my hair. When I walked down stairs I noticed Dally was the only one there.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Get your shoes on, and let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Stop asking questions and you'll see.

"After driving around for a few minutes we ended up at the lot were we play football.

I was kind of curious but I wasn't going to ask him any questions and get my head bitten off.

"Come on." He said getting out of the car. I followed him; he stopped in the middle of the lot but said nothing. This is a little weird.

"I know you told me not to ask questions and all but why are we here?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." He answered simply.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, now hit me as hard as you can." I just stared at him. Where exactly was I supposed to hit him?

"Uhmm, where?"

"I don't care, just hit me!" I sighed and punched him in the arm. He just started laughing!

"Is that really how hard you can hit? Kid, that was pathetic. I thought you were a little stronger then that."

I love how this amuses him.

"Well pardon me I don't go around jumping people for the fun of it so I wouldn't know how to hit someone, and yes that's how hard I hit."

"When you're fighting just think of something that really pisses you off. Got it?"

"Yes master." I said while bowing my head.

"Wise ass kid." He mumbled.

That whole day consisted of punching and kicking Dallas, and the best part about it was that he didn't even retaliate or beat the tar out of me! The ride back home wasn't quiet like the ride to the lot.

"So I beat that little shit from Shepherd's gang, the one from the party."

"Really?" "Ha ya, the little punk never saw it coming." I was touched that Dallas Winston would beat up someone for me. We pulled up to the house.

"Thanks Dally." He just nodded his head and I took that as a 'you're welcome'. I walked in the house to see Pony and Johnny on the couch.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?"

"Darry, Soda, and Steve are at work and Two-bit is sleeping off a hangover in your room." Pony answered. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"My room? Why's he sleeping it off in my room?" Pony shrugged and said,

"Because I don't want him to throw up in my room."

"Gee thanks." I'll get him back later for that.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the movies?" I asked.  
Pony got excited and answered for both of them.

"Ya sure!" We started goofing around on the way to the movies.

We were daring each other to go up to random people and start a casual conversation. Of course I was the only one that would do it. Pony and Johnny were too shy to do it so they just stood in the background and laughed.

Me and Two-bit do this all the time so I'm pretty much used to it. One time I had a guy who even flipped me off. It was pretty funny. We stopped playing around when we noticed a blue mustang following behind us. I checked my back pocket to see if my blade was there. It was thank God.

"Greasers!" We just ignored them.

"Hey Grease I'm talking to you!" We still kept quiet.

Then they got out of the car. Pony looked panicked, as did Johnny. I tried to look like I didn't care but I was terrified. We kept walking but they were close behind us still yelling things at us.

I wasn't planning on saying anything, that is until one of them threw something at Pony. I whipped my head around and said,

"Do you mind not throwing shit at us you good-for-nothing white trash."

I couldn't even believe I just said that. The leader just smirked at me. I should've kept my mouth shut. No one's coming to save me this time.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**


	11. BLOOD

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Dally's little girl**** because I know I probably drove her crazy because the last chapter was so short. Oh ya! This chapter has a lot of different people's POV's in them so look out!**

**Daisy's POV**

Why can't I shut my damn mouth? This thought that was flooding my head as the socs came closer. It was too late to run so I was hoping that Dallas' fighting skills rubbed off on me.

"Why don't we teach these greasers a lesson huh boys?"

The next thing I knew, a punch was thrown at Pony. I may be a sucky fighter, but NOBODY is going to throw a punch at my baby brother and get away with it. I jumped on the leader's back and started punching him, meanwhile, there was a full-out war that started between the other socs and Johnny and Pony.

Hey, I think I'm pretty good at this.

"DAISY, WATCH OUT!" I heard Pony yell. Then everything went black.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"DAISY, WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I tried to stop the soc who was about to bust a glass bottle over her head.

I heard glass shatter and saw Daisy with blood coming out of her head, laying on the ground. I was too late!

The socs saw all the blood and ran. Damn cowards! I ran over to my sister's motionless body and sobbed. Johnny was pale white and terrified. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Johnny, stay here with her, I'm going to get help."

I ran to DX where I saw Steve and Soda on their lunch breaks talking to some girls. I butted in quickly, not caring if I was being rude.

"SODA!" Sodapop sensed the urgency in my voice and gave me a worried look.

"What, what's wrong Ponyboy?"

"Daisy! She- we- socs-"

"Pony calm down! Just explain to me what happened."

"There's no time, we got jumped and Daisy got hurt, real bad! Soda I'm scared! She won't wake up."

Tears started to fall from my face but I didn't care. I lead the way to Daisy as fast as I could with Soda and Steve close behind.

**Johnny's POV**

Aww man she's bleeding a lot, I don't know what to do! I'm not going to let her die though. I'm not going to sit here like a little punk and watch one of my closest friends die right before my eyes. I went over to her and cradled her head holding my hand over the spot where she was bleeding.

"Hurry up Pony." I said to myself.

**Sodapop's POV**

Why Daisy, oh God why Daisy? I thought to myself as Steve and I followed Pony. When I got there, I was horrified. I saw my baby sister on the ground with Johnny holding her head to try to stop the bleeding. I didn't even want to look at the blood on the ground.

I pressed my DX shirt to her head hoping it would help. I picked her up and immediately started running to the hospital. As son as I ran in, I was flooded by doctors and nurses all around me. It all happened so fast.

They took Daisy form me and told me to fill out some papers. How the hell am I supposed to fill these damn forms out when my sister is probably dying in there? I can't even think right! Pony, Johnny, and Steve came flying through the door and spotted me.

They came over and sat next to me but didn't say anything. Pony put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be alright Soda." I just nodded with tears spilling down my face. Then I remembered;

"Aw man who's gonna tell Darry?"

"I'll go call him now." Steve said then got up to use the phone.

**Steve's POV**

I can't believe this is happening! I walked over to the phone and called the Curtis house. Darry should be home from work by now, I think.

"Hello?" came a tired voice from the phone. It didn't sound like Darry though.

"Two-bit? Is Darry there?"

"Naw man, he's still at work. What's up?"

"Well Daisy's in the hospital. Her, Johnny, and Pony got jumped and apparently some fucking soc busted a bottle over her head but that's all I know."

"Oh my God!" How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad man, there was blood everywhere she hasn't woken up yet as far as I know."

"Jesus Christ, I'm going to go tell Darry. I'll be at the hospital in a few."

"Alright, thanks Two-bit."

I hung up and felt my eyes starting to sting. What's going to happen to Daisy? I know we haven't really been going out that long but, I- I love her.

**Two-bits POV**

I have to tell Darry! I ran out of Daisy's room where I had been sleeping of a hangover. I found Dallas on the couch watching T.V.

"Wohh Two-bit! Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Dal, I can't talk, I have to get Darry and get to the hospital. Daisy got jumped and Steve said it was pretty bad."

Dallas jumped of the couch and followed me out the door to find Darry.

I knew Dally was pissed because his jaw was clenched shut tightly and so were his fists. We found Darry and I explained to him everything I knew. He wasted no time, we hopped in his car and were on our way to the hospital.

**Dally's POV**  
Mother fucking, good-for-nothing, asshole socs!

**Darry's POV**  
I hope she's okay. If she dies I don't know what I'll do. We can't loose her like we did mom and dad.

**Normal POV**  
Seven waiting room chairs, filled with "hoodlums", none of them saying a word. They're all here for the same reason, anticipating for the doctor or nurse to come in and share the news with them about how their sister/friend/girlfriend is. 

"Guardian of Daisy Curtis." The nurse said while looking down at her clipboard. Darry stood up, scared to hear what she had to say. 

"Well to be honest, we didn't think she would make it…" Darry tensed up. "…but she pulled through. She lost A LOT of blood, and we gave her stitches in her head. She'll need to rest here for a few weeks where she'll be closely monitored. After that she can go home but she'll need to take it easy for a bit."

The nurse gave everyone a reassuring smile. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and there was even a smile or two.


	12. Love is in the Air

**A/N: Guess what girl doesn't own The Outsiders. MEEE! : ( Yup, you heard right, I ****DO NOT**** own The Outsiders –starts to cry-**

**Daisy's POV:**

Beep…beep…beep. _What the hell is that annoying sound? _I slowly opened my eyes and started taking in my surroundings. Realizing where I was, I started to panic. Memories of last night filled my head and I was scared because I didn't know what happened to Pony and Johnny.

Just then, a nurse walked in. "Oh good you're up, I'll go let your brothers know." She said with a sweet smile and walked out. Within five seconds Darry, Pony, and Soda came rushing in. Boy was I glad to see them! They all gave me a hug then Darry spoke,

"We were so scared we were going to loose you."

"Ya right, you can't get rid of me that easily." We all laughed. It was good to see me brothers, but I was a little curious where everyone else was. Then it was like Soda read my mind or something (as he usually does) and said,

"Well we're going to go tell everyone you're awake."

"Ok." I sat there awkwardly waiting for everyone, when suddenly the door flies open and Steve marches in with a determined look on his face. He walked right up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. Then whispered in my ear,

"I love you." Oh my God! Say something Daisy! Don't just sit there like an idiot with your mouth hanging open, say something!

"I-I lov-" As I was about to tell Steve that I loved him too, in walks Two-bit with his natural goofy-ass grin that I admire so much and Dallas with his usual scowl, and Johnny with a soft smile.

"Hi Daisy! You sure did have us scared for a minute. Ol' Dally here said that he would just cry himself to sleep every night if you weren't okay." Two-bit said while patting Dally on the back. Dal just gave him a dirty look and said,

"Get off me you babbling idiot." Two-bit retaliated by saying,

"Wow there Dallas, that's some big vocabulary." We all laughed. Well, except for Dallas. Boy I'll tell you, if looks could kill, Two-bit would've dropped dead right there!

We all discussed things like when I would be getting out and how they were going to 'beat the ugly out of the socs' as Two-bit puts it. It was finally time for them to leave and Soda decided he would stay the night with me since he didn't have work the next day.

Soda got up to use the bathroom as everyone started to leave, but before Steve left I called him back,

"Steve." He turned around.

"I love you too." I said with a smile. He smirked and shut the door behind him as he left. I was left alone in silence thinking about how great a guy Steve is until Soda came out of the bathroom, obnoxiously yawning. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Night Soda."

"G'night. Hey Daisy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Steve?" Uh oh, I think I know where this is going.

"Aw Soda do we have to talk about this now? Can't it wait until we get home?"

"I'll just make it short. I know you wouldn't do something you're not ready to do, and I personally would rather you wait but then again, I'm not in any position to tell you not to do it 'cause I ain't that innocent myself so-"

"Oh gross Soda! I would have rather not known that." I said while placing a pillow over my head.

"Anyway…" he continued, "Just be careful." I thought about it for a second.

"I will. Thanks, goodnight."

**:~~:~~:**

Wow, time flies when you're in the hospital recovering from a glass bottle that broke over your head do to the fact that some a-holes are being, well, a-holes. But anyway, I'm just happy that I'm finally going home! I still have to take it easy for a bit though but that's okay, I'm just glad to be home.

Being in the hospital wasn't all bad though, it gave me time to think. Like about me and Steve. After talking to Sodapop that night, I came to the decision that maybe it wouldn't be that bad if I slept with Steve…

It would be awkward though because I've never done it before but I'm sure it's not _that_ difficult. Right? Well never mind, I have plenty of time to think about that later. Right now all I'm worried about it catching up on all the school work I missed so Darry doesn't bite my head off.

**A/N: Well, here is another short chapter, sorry lol. I'm trying to make them longer but I'm still working on it. I'll make the next one long though! ****PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Home Videos

**N/A: Okayyy, so I locked myself in my room all day so I can update some of my stories. Sorry it's been taking so long and yeah that's pretty much it. Enjoy! Oh ya, REVIEW for more chapters**

**Daisy's POV:**

"Soda, watch out for that nurse!" I screamed. Soda was wheeling me out of the hospital. Remind me to NEVER let Soda control my wheelchair.

"I got it, I got it."

Darry helped me in the truck and we were on our way home. When I walked in I was greeted by hugs from everyone except for Dallas. I wasn't offended though, I knew he was 'too cool to hug'. That';s just how he is, he doesn't show his emotions.

The whole day was spent basically lying around…in Steve's arms, eating chocolate cake, watching Mickey. I was kind of getting tired of watching that show. I looked at Two-bit.

He was lying on the floor, propped up by his elbows with his hands placed under his chin, and chocolate cake all over his face. His eyes were glued to that damn mouse like it was talking to him or something. I giggled.

"Hey Two-bit don't you ever get bored of watching Mickey EVERY DAY?" His jaw dropped and his eyes got wide.

"NO! NEVER!"

I laughed and reluctantly got up from Steve's embrace. I had an idea. I went into my mom and dad's room, none of us except for Darry had been in there since they died. I tried to get Pony to come in with me once, hoping that it would make him feel better. He refused.

It looked exactly the same. Being in that room made me miss them something awful. I searched the room until I found what I was looking for. It was in a tan box with mom's writing on it, 'Home videos'.

"Do you want to watch them?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw Darry standing in the doorway. I nodded and brought the box to him. We went out to the living room and Darry set it up. Everyone watched with curious eyes, even Dally.

The first video he played was mom and dad at their vow renewal. I almost cried when I saw mom walking down the aisle. But then laughed when I saw that the camera man had zoomed in on in the corner;

It was 5 and 4 year olds, Soda and I standing on the side impatiently. Soda was picking his nose and I was slapping him in the arm telling him to stop. Then we saw a 10 year old Darry rolling his eyes. Ponyboy was 3 at the time; he was sitting down on the ground, picking at the grass.

The gang started laughing at the whole scene. I looked over at Pony; he had a smile on his face. I thought for sure that he would cry. I turned my attention back at the video and saw 'little Sodapop' making silly faces at the camera.

Dad was smiling at mom coming down the aisle. When she reached the alter, they read their own vows and kissed. Everyone cheered and the video ended.

**A/N: What did ya think? REVIEW. The next chapter will be Daisy and Steve. 3. Cute stuff right? lol**


End file.
